The Rider Legacy Continues
by head slap 99
Summary: On his 18th birthday he had a choice, Walk away or continue with his family's legacy. This is the story of Alex Rider and what he chose to do.
_**So, this is a re-write of my story "alex continues in mi6", this story was started in 2011 but I think it deserves to be redone after such a long break, so here it goes.**_

Sitting in a meeting room with two of the most powerful people in the UK was not an easy thing to be done, sitting there with a bored expression on your face was even harder. But, this was normal for the person sitting there, in fact it had been the only constant thing that they have had for the past 4 years.

Death, torture, extortion and schemes for world domination had become their bread and butter. Gone were the attempts for normalcy, gone was the innocence that they had enjoyed prior to that fateful night where they had gotten the news that their sole guardian was dead.

"So now the time comes, the choice is yours" one of the two people sitting across from the table said. "Either join and enjoy all of the luxuries that come with the job or walk away"

"It's not as if I have a choice Jones, you forced my hand 4 years ago, I can't stop now" the figure replied.

"Then it is settled, welcome to the Royal and General Mr. Rider"

"Thank you Mrs. Jones, now is there something else I need to do today?" Alex asked as he stood from the table intending to go home.

As a rule Alex spent as least time as possible at the Royal and General, also known as MI6 HQ, even though it seemed like the complete opposite sometimes. Unfortunately for Alex though he did have to do quite a few things that he needed to do that day.

If only he had known how much paperwork was involved with joining military intelligence he would have reconsidered his decision. 3 hours and 100 signatures later Alex was done with all the paperwork and just wanted to head home and enjoy a nice cold beer, first though he had to head down to the basement where Smithers worked to pick up his I.D and sidearm.

* * *

Walking out of the meeting room Alex was greeted by the sight of his good friend and occasional partner Ben (Fox) Daniels, the former member of SAS turned MI6 operative.

"Fox, nice to see you walking, no trouble i hope" Alex asked referring to their last mission together where he was shot in the backside.

"None at all cub, and please don't remind me of that little accident it is quite embarrassing as is" fox replied clasping Alex in a manly hug.

"So i am guessing you are my escort?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that I am"

"Then shall we?" Alex stated as he started walking towards the elevators to go to Smithers's office.

Fox nodded as he walked alongside Alex to insure that no one bothered him during the trip, reaching the office fox turned to Alex and asked "So Alex, how is your russian now, still struggling with the words?"

Reverting to russian Alex replied "No fox, I never had a problem with the language, i speak it fluently, that was only a show"

"Good god Cub, that is a perfect accent, how did you do that?"

"I am full of surprises Fox, don't underestimate me" Alex replied switching over to arabic knowing full well that Ben would understand him.

"I see, I will make sure not to" Ben replied in turkish trying to get one over him.

Little did Ben know Alex knew full well what he was trying to do.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of Smithers's office. walking in, they were immediately met by the man in question.

"Alex old chum, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Smithers, can i get my ID please, I really want to get out of here."

"Sure thing my boy, just sit down there and I will have it ready in a minute"

Sure enough, a few minutes later Alex was handed an ID in a leather case as well as a backpack that was filled with a few gadgets.

"Here you go my boy, enjoy the gadgets, i also took the liberty to put your sidearms there, knowing what you prefer I included a Sig Sauer P226 and a Glock 33 along with extra magazines and 2 boxes of rounds each"

"Thank you Smithers, I will see you soon"

With that Alex and Bex walked out of the office and headed to the garage so that they could head home. At the garage alex headed to the exit to get his bike when he was stopped by fox.

"Where are you going Cub?"

"To get my bike so I can head home, I don't fancy a tube ride at the moment"

"Ah, i see they left that little honor to me then" Ben replied as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a set of keys " A signing gift sort to speak, a brand new motorcycle" pointing to a brand new black hayabusa gsx1300r that was parked in lot 687.

"Very funny fox, nice ride"

"You don't believe me? Here read this then" fox replied as he handed Alex the papers for the bike, reading it, Alex noticed that Ben was in fact not joking.

"Well at least i get something from them. See you around Fox" Alex said as he took the keys from fox, started the motor and drove off.

* * *

Arriving at his Chelsea home, Alex parked the bike in front of the garage and opened the door to park it inside. Having done that Alex took his backpack and went inside and started to look through the gadgets he was given.

Pulling out the two cases inside the backpack Alex began to strip and clean the two pistols he was given. Once that was done to his satisfaction he reassembled them and loaded up the magazines. After placing one in the table beside the door and the other on his bedside table. Alex made a quick dinner for himself and went to sleep.

* * *

 _A.N: So there is the first chapter, Updates may be irregular due to university, please comment if you liked it or not, though if you did not like it please point out what can be improved._

 _Till next time,_


End file.
